Precuela
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: un roundrobin de los personajes de macross frontier. Un poco del pasado de todos antes del incidente vajra con la flota número 25 algunas cosas son sacadas del manga, lightnovels y anime. Escrito por Skull-4, Komilia f Jenius, McSpender y KJO.
1. Sheryl Nome I

**DISCLAIMER**: Estos personajes son propiedad de Shoji Kawamori, Satelgiht, etc. Precuela es un roundrobin es decir varios escritores estamos detras de este proyecto para darle una base a Macross Frontier, las referencias son las lightnovels, manga y anime de dicha obra.

* * *

SHeryl Nome por Komilia F Jenius.

Flota de investigación 117 marzo 2038.

La doctora Mao Nome entraba a su laboratorio, tomaba asiento enfrente de su escritorio y abría su laptop. El sonido peculiar de que un e-mail esperaba ser leído en la bandeja de entrada logro colocar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola madre:

Mi traslado al Galaxy no fue tan duro como pensaba, recientemente tuve la oportunidad de ver los nuevos avances en implantes biomecánicas que se han desarrollado en la flota, conocí a una doctora de nombre Francine curiosamente dice que desciende de habitantes de las islas del pacifico sur en la tierra al igual que nosotros, es una gran admiradora tuya y de tu trabajo acerca de la protocultura. Le comente que últimamente te estás enfocando en una forma de vida alienígena recién descubierta.

Saluda a Ranshe y Grace de mi parte, extraño compartir el laboratorio con ellas.

Tu hijo que te ama.

S. Nome

PD: Anexe una foto que tome al llegar al Galaxy, tenías razón me sienta bien un flighsuit, creo que de no marearme tanto en un Valkyrie sería un piloto de combate.

Mao movía la cabeza y pensaba en las cosas que podrían pasarle a su hijo, en todas las cosas que podría descubrir y le deseaba que su camino algún día se volviera a cruzar.

* * *

Diciembre 2039

Madre:

Me complace anunciarte que finalmente y después de un año de cortejo Francine acepto ser mi esposa. Me gustaría mucho que asistieras a este día tan importante para nosotros y después de eso hemos pedido licencia para poder pasar nuestra luna de miel en la flota 117. Francine está muy emocionada quiere conocer a Ranshe y a Grace ya que son como unas hermanas para mí.

Pronto te escribiré con todos los detalles de la boda y espero que O'connor y Mei puedan acompañarte.

* * *

Madre:

El trabajo nos ha tenido muy ocupados, estoy emocionado por los avances tecnológicos que hemos implementado en un nuevo Valkyrie, gracias a la colaboración del laboratorio E=mc2 del Macross 7 hemos logrado que los pilotos con implantes biomecánicas dejen de utilizar el X-GEAR desarrollado por las industrias LAI.

Pero basta de hablar del trabajo, quiero informarte que en la última cita con el doctor Francine y yo recibimos una excelente noticia. Dentro de unos 6 meses más serás abuela por primera vez.

Francine está muy emocionada, aunque decidimos no someter a nuestro primogénito al programa de implantes, al igual que nosotros deseamos de todo corazón que nuestro bebé crezca muy feliz y sano. Francine asegura que es una niña y decidió que el mejor nombre que puede llevar es Sheryl y ya comienza a llamarla así. Por mi parte le he contado historias de los habitantes de Mayan y le hablo mucho de su abuela y de su tía Sara, le he entonado las canciones antiguas y creo que será una buena sacerdotisa del viento.

Te amamos y te extrañamos

La familia Nome.


	2. Alto Saotome I

Alto Saotome por Skull-4

Flota Frontier enero 2041 Residencia Saotome.  
El omiai había concluido con la fecha de matrimonio entre Ranzo Saotome y la más pequeña de las hijas de la familia Abe, Miyo quien estaba por terminar la preparatoria en la prestigiosa academia Mihoshi y sería una estupenda piloto.

Al contrario de Miyo, sus padres aún seguían creyendo en las formalidades de la sociedad japonesa de siglos atrás. Ella apreciaba el kabuki pero contraer nupcias con un oyama era algo para lo cual no estaba preparada. Su destino de conocer nuevos planetas y volar en cielos sin límites se habían desvanecido y estaba siendo reemplazado por la esposa silenciosa y sumisa que no puede hablar a menos que su esposo lo indique.  
Una perfecta ama de casa. Miyo reacciono ante el último comentario de su madre.  
Este matrimonio traería beneficios para ambas familias. Los Abe serían finalmente los representantes de la comunidad japonesa dentro de la flota Frontier y los Saotome serían reconocidos finalmente como el grupo actoral más importante de la galaxia en la última década gracias a los contactos de la familia Abe.

Miyo y Ranzo contrajeron nupcias durante la festividad de Hanami el mismo año.

* * *

Un año después la calma de la residencia Saotome era interrumpida por sirvientes que corrían por los pasillos de la misma, la salud de Miyo Saotome se había deteriorado un poco y se había aislado del mundo su única distracción era pasar horas en el jardín principal de la residencia, acompañada por el pequeño Yasaburo hijo de una de las damas de compañía de Miyo.  
El partero le comunico a Ranzo que su hijo estaba sufriendo demasiado y que había una posibilidad enorme de que perdieran al bebé y la madre si no los llevaban a tiempo al hospital de Island 1.  
Ocho horas después del traslado, el obstetra salía de de la sala de expulsión y felicitaba a Ranzo por la llegada de su primogénito Alto.


	3. Eslabones Richard Birla I

**Eslabones.**

Para mi hermana Hannah, te quiero mucho monito de la nieves ; ). Para Sakata – kun, el camino del skateboarder, es uno de muchas caídas, golpes y escoraciones diversas, sigue cayendo y alcanzaras la gloria =P.

Richard Bilrer, Lynn Minmay, Grace O'connor, Ranka Lee, Ozma Lee, Macross Frontier y todos los personajes y mitología asociadas a dicha serie fueron creadas por Shōji Kawamori para Studio Nue. Este es un trabajo transformativo sin animo de lucro.

_Sus huellas has visto _

_Así como nubes, y las nubes lloverán, y lluvia producirán _

_Frutos en su suelo ablandado, para algunos que los consumirán _

_Asignados allí; junto con otros soles, quizás, _

_Con sus lunas acompañantes, se marchitarán, _

_Comunicando sus luces masculina y femenina, _

_Cual dos grandes sexos que animan al mundo, _

_Albergados en cada Orbe quizás con algunos que viven. _

Fragmento de "El paraíso perdido" de John Milton.

* * *

- 24 de marzo del 2048.

- Asteroide 951 Gaspra, en la órbita interna del cinturón de asteroides del sistema Solar.

* * *

Mucho me temo que esta carta, mi querida Lynn Mínmay no tendrá un inicio muy auspicioso.

Hace pocas horas, acabo de recibir la notificación de que una muy querida amiga tuvo un final trágico, junto a varios de miembros mas de su familia.

Todo fue parte de un esfuerzo por tender un eslabón con una nueva especie, pero una vez mas, como sucedió cuando nuestros pueblos se encontraron, todo acabo en sangre, miedo y conflicto.

¿Que puedo decir?. ¿Que esto fue un primer contacto arruinado por un mal entendido?. ¿O que de nueva cuenta la avaricia nos llevo a arruinarlo todo?.

La Galaxia es un sitio vasto, con estrellas como granos de arena en la playa; una playa en la cual pocas veces se encuentra el tesoro de la vida entre ellas, y yo como Zentran que fui, encontré esos tesoros y ayude a destruirlos.

No tenia consciencia del hecho de que había pecado; después de todo nuestros creadores... nos hicieron dentro de un marco, que aquí se le podría llamar espartano, donde lo único que importaba era la guerra y todo los esfuerzos de nuestra sociedad estaban encaminados a ella, dejando poco espacio a aquellas cosas de la vida que eran innecesarias en opinión de nuestros creadores. Cosas como el arte en todas las expresiones, las relaciones sexuales con nuestras mujeres(llego al grado de que nos reproducíamos vía la clonacion), la comida como un arte y la innovación tecnológica fueron desalentadas; nos convertimos en una perfecta maquinaria de guerra, que tras la caída de nuestros creadores, quedo en una maquinaria que ya no tenia ningún otro sentido mas que auto-perpetuarse.

Y vimos la joya que es la Tierra; no diré que la determinación indomable de tu pueblo fue lo que me llamo la atención primero que nada, ni creo que sea necesario decir que fui uno de los que deserto primero al bando de los Micrans, al descubrir tu música, mi querida Míngměi.

Te diré que luche al lado de tus amigos en contra de Bodolza, y vi caer esa lluvia de fuego contra la Tierra, viendo como el cielo se llenaba de nuevas estrellas, y cada una de ellas era una nave que estallaba.

Y vi como nació un nuevo sol al terminar ese día lleno de portentos, sobre una nueva Tierra.

Y entre los estertores de ese nacimiento, mi viejo ser murió.

Quede en coma por un año; perdí mi ojo y oído derecho y estuve seis meses en terapia física recuperándome de ese coma, mas otro periodo de 6 meses acostumbrándome a los implantes bionicos con los cuales pude volver a ver y a oír(amen de algunas mejoras especializadas que no tiene mucho caso mencionar); y en ese periodo de convalecencia, escuchando tu voz, pude abrir por completo la caja de Pandora que era la cultura de tu mundo.

Vi la locura divina de Salvador Dali y de Philip K. Dick, la jovial inteligencia de Asimov y la infinita fuente de erudición que es Tolkien; viaje por El llano en llamas y llegue a Macondo guiado por unos ancianos llamados Gabriel y Juan, donde encontré a Nabokov leyendo una novela que había estado escondida.

Vi la gracia de Mereani Tumahai al bailar y del como contaba las historias de su pueblo danzando.

Vi a Alexander Nevsky y su lucha por la libertad de su pueblo; vi Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5, los cortos de Charly Chaplin y de Cantinflas; aunque te diré que aun me desconcierta la necesidad que tienen ustedes los humanos de video grabar sus rituales de apareamiento

Probé las comidas mexicana, china y tailandesa. Por cierto, me encanto el queso en todas sus formas y variantes, considero que es el mayor logro de su civilización en cuanto a comida se refiere.

Tome del whisky escoces, la cerveza alemana y el tequila mexicano. Y el te, bendito sea el te, adoro el te.

Escuche a Prokopief, Van Halen y a la música brasileña.

Y cuando vi sus juguetes, mi querida Minmay, sus maravillosos juguetes, vi cual era mi camino.

La delicada destreza requerida para recrear a una escala menor de la real que se usa en los trenes de juguete, y la intrincada y deliciosa paciencia que se debe mostrar para construir un modelo a escala en el cual ese juguete tan maravilloso que es un tren miniatura pueda desplazarse.

Vi todos esos pasos, esos eslabones de una cadena, pequeños y poco importantes al inicio pero que forman parte de un todo mayor y mas bello y vi lo que tenia que hacer.

Así que al poco tiempo de recuperarme, tome los cursos equivalentes a la educación universitario y, habiéndome graduado, funde una compañía junto con otros amigos. Con el tiempo, logramos establecer esos eslabones que hemos buscando, pero hace poco tiempo, encontramos una cultura tan... violentamente distinta a todo lo que hemos conocido antes que es casi imposible comunicarse con ellos.

Y pensar que ellos, poseen dentro si mismo, la que podría llegar a ser la máxima expresión del como tender puentes; ignoramos aun el como, pero los Vajra (Significa adamantino en sánscrito) sintetizan dentro de si mismo el mineral que permite mantener un contacto en tiempo real a distancias interestelares; incluso hay teorías de que implantes derivados de los cuarzos fold(a falta de un mejor nombre los llamaremos así) podría permitir el surgimiento de una singularidad tecno-biológica, con posibilidades que van de la telepatía natural, hasta el ascenso de una sociedad con una consciencia de colmena.

Pero, mucho me temo que tal logro pueda llegar a ser corrompido por aquellos que buscan el poder por el poder mismo, mi querida Minmay.

Y la muerte de mi querida amiga Ranshe Mei, me llena de pena y temor por el futuro.

Me temo, que una vez mas debo salir a navegar entre las estrellas para lograr preservar una semilla del futuro; iré en la nueva nave colonizadora Macross, el Frontier, en la cual he hecho los arreglos necesarios para que la única sobreviviente de los hijos de la doctora Ranshe, la pequeña Ranka sea embarcada junto a su protector Ozma Lee.

Y quizás, en ese nuevo camino logre encontrarte una vez mas, mi querida Minmay.

Debo irme ahora, me internare en este mar de estrellas, tan vasto, tan desolado.

Ahora sé hacia donde debo dar el primer paso para encontrarte,

para compartir los buenos(muchos) y malos (pocos) momentos que nos faltan por vivir.

Florecientes como rosa del desierto, tan bella, tan efímera, tan eterna.

¿Cuándo te encontrare?

¿Dónde estas?

Fin.

12 de Marzo del 2010, 21:00 PM – 15 de Abril del 2010, 18:08.

* * *

**Nota:Este fanfic pertenece al proyecto "Precuela", creado por mi carnala Komi, alias Hannah; es la primera vez que hago algo parecido a esto, es decir, recrear en la medida de lo posible el trasfondo de un personaje, apegandome lo mas al canon de la historia, que este caso es un poco difícil, ya que se sabe poco o casi nada mas bien, de la historia de Richard Bilber.**

**Asi que, le asigne un pasado como uno de los primeros desertores al bando de los humanos, y pues descubre lo tan rica que era la cultura humana y se enamora de ella; no es por crear polémica, pero siempre se me ha hecho chistoso el que los desertores zentran y meltran sean fans solo de la cultura japonesa en buena parte del fandom de Macross.**

**Digo, tenemos una diversidad cultural increible, y se me hace poco creible que un alienigena como los Zentran no busque mas sobre la civilización humana.**

**En fin, después de un mes y 3 borradores que no me gustaron (el ultimo de los cuales se me borro accidentalmente gracias a mi sobrina del alma) logre terminar esto, espero les guste.**

**¡¡Nos vemos!!.**


End file.
